Dungeon Synth Wiki
Dungeon Synth The genre emerged in the early 1990s from the (Norwegian) Black Metal scene and was "founded" by Artists like Varg Vikernes (Burzum), Mortiis (Emperor), Wongraven (Satyricon) with their side-projects and extended the tradition of many Black Metal bands having atmospheric intros and outros or in-between tracks on their albums. In this upcoming new genre, full albums were made of only this characteristic sound. Another huge impact was also given by the Austrian Black Metal scene with projects like Pazuzu & Die Verbannten Kinder Evas. Today the genre is a world of its own with many artists from all over the world, some still being connected to the world and aesthethics of Black Metal and some with a completely self-contained approach. Dungeon Synth Labels *'Ancestral Flame Productions '(bergtatt, Black Cavern, Lord Valadrius, rúna', '''varðir) https://ancestralflameproductions.bigcartel.com *'Ancient Meadow Records (Secluded Alchemist, Narghaash, Träd, Darken Woood, Last Redoubt, more) https://ancientmeadow.com *'Canto Criptico '(Winterblood, Brutus Greenshield, Nortfalke, Orkenblut, more) https://www.cantocriptico.com *'Castle Wall Records '(Black Flame, Iagon, Hekate, more) https://castlewall.neocities.org *'Celtic Wraith Records '(Argonath, Dunkelfestung, Secluded Alchemist, Xingtian, more) https://celticwraithrecords.bandcamp.com *'''Dark Age Productions (Cernunnos Woods, Catacombs Enshadowed, Drachenfeuer, Vættur, more) http://dark-age-productions.com *'Deivlforst Records '(Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Nazgûl, Splendorius) http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com *'Depressive Illusions Records '(Uruk-Hai, Ancient Boreal Forest, Elixir, more) https://depressiveillusions.com *'Dungeon Lore Foundation '(many Russian artists) http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com *'Dungeons Deep Records' (Forgotten Land, Guild of Lore, Casket of Dreams, Hedge Wizard, Forest of Yore, more) https://dungeonsdeeprecords.bandcamp.com *'Eldest Gate Records' (Wayfarer, Inoriand, Vlakolak, more) https://eldestgaterecords.bandcamp.com * Flecktarn Productions '(Воронмрак, Elador, Ravenblood, Рабор) https://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com * '''Gondolin Records '(Henbane, Gargoylium, Umbría, Moth Tower, Isegrimm, Örnatorpet, more) https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com * '''Gravecult Records (Mortiis) https://gravecultrecords.com * Graverot Records (Andariel, Tyrannus, Wampyric Rites, more) https://graverotrecords.bandcamp.com * Haftvad Records (Elador, Medhelan, Narghaash, Barbarian Skull zine) http://haftvadrecords.storenvy.com * Heimat Der Katastrophe (Kobold, Gnoll, ᐊᐳᑦ, Thongor, Doom Catacomb, Maal Dwebb, 1Kbyte Dungeon, Sidereal Fortress, Mausolei, Black Tiger, Basic Dungeon, David Stone) https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com * High Cathedral Records (Pale Knight, Necrocachot, Dobra, Seregost, Arcana Liturgia, more) https://high-cathedral.bandcamp.com * Katabaz Records '''(Erang, Arathgoth, This Mortal Night, Dragon Smile) https://katabazrecords.bandcamp.com * '''Lighten Up Sounds (Goblintropp, Tir, Arthuros, more) http://lightenupsounds.storenvy.com *'Mithrim Records - not active anymore '(Lord Lovidicus, Nargaash, Hrungnir, Taramis, Foglord) http://mithrimrecords.bandcamp.com *'Moonworshipper Records' (Apothecarium, Blood Tower, Effluvium, Ossa Coronata, more) https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com *'Nekrart Records' (Elffor, Balrog, Ifernach) https://www.nekrart.com *'Obscure Dungeon Records' (Lord Lovidicus, Uruk-Hai, Draupnir, more) https://obscuredungeonrecords.com *'Out Of Season' (Sequestered Keep, Fief, Elador, Galdur, Skarpseian, more) http://www.outofseasonlabel.com *'Path of Silence' (Cloak & Daggere, Ranseur, Spectral Kingdom, Kasjchq, more) https://pathofsilence.neocities.org/thebeginning.html *'Realm and Ritual '(Darksol, Wooded Memory, Calderum, more) https://realmandritual.bandcamp.com *'Rotten Shape' (Abandoned Places, Khand, more) https://store.cave-evil.com/collections/rotten-shape-tapes *'Skaventhrone' (Taur Nu Fuin, Algiz Dawn, Tarkin Turfer, Cimitir, Visions of Ulnahar, Upyr) https://skaventhrone.bandcamp.com/music *'Stench Ov Death Productions' (Nocht, Nibelung, Fabled Black Rider, more) https://stenchovdeath.bandcamp.com *'Tour de Garde' (Old Tower, Forgotten Kingdoms, Folcriht, Ghosts of Oceania, more) http://t-d-g.net * Tree of Slavia '''(Svitlo, Wodnik) https://www.facebook.com/treeofslaviafan * '''Voldsom Tapes (Til Det Bergens Skyggene, Vandreren, Visions Of Niften, Yearner) http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com * Wulfrune Worxxx - not active anymore '(Elador, Celestial Crypt, Foglord, Swords of Númenor, Skarpseian, Celebdil, more) http://list.vinlandwulfwarfield.com Dungeon Synth Artists * Abandoned Places '' http://abandonedplaces.bandcamp.com/music'' * Aelvar ''http://aelvar.bandcamp.com/music '' * Alba https://albaofficial.bandcamp.com * Alder Deep https://alderen.bandcamp.com * Algiz Dawn https://algizdawn.bandcamp.com * Alhazred [http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com/ http://alhazred-ambient.bandcamp.com] * Allomancy '[https://allomancy.bandcamp.com/ ''https://allomancy.bandcamp.com] * '''Altar https://altar-br.bandcamp.com * Aludel http://aludel.bandcamp.com * An Old Sad Ghost https://anoldsadghost.bandcamp.com * Ancient Boreal Forest https://ancientborealforest.bandcamp.com * Ancient Crypt https://ancientcrypt.bandcamp.com * Andariel https://ardetharecords.bandcamp.com/album/the-coldtears-of-monolith * Anglezarke ''https://anglezarke.bandcamp.com'' * Anthony Linell http://northernelectronics.bandcamp.com/album/consolidate * Aokigahara '[https://aokigahara-suicide.bandcamp.com ''https://aokigahara-suicide.bandcamp.com] * '''Apothecarium https://apothecarium.bandcamp.com * Apoxupon https://apoxupon.bandcamp.com/album/how-the-garden-grows * Arath [http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/arath] * Arathgoth https://arathgoth.bandcamp.com * Arcana Liturgia https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1USPxo3Wx4 * Arcane Cavern https://malumarcana.bandcamp.com/album/arcane-cavern-sorcery-of-chaos * Arden https://journeythroughdarkness.bandcamp.com/ * Argonath ''https://argonathireland.bandcamp.com'' * Arsule https://arsule.bandcamp.com * Arthame ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcSgslTzhg4'' * Arthur https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uKBg-G1749Q * Arthuros https://arthuros.bandcamp.com * Asgar [http://asgar.bandcamp.com http://asgar.bandcamp.com] * ������������������ (Aufhocker) https://aufhocker.bandcamp.com * Bacchia Neraida (Βάκχεια Νεράϊδα) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eKguSG6XAG8 * Balrog [https://balrogofficial.bandcamp.com/ https://balrogofficial.bandcamp.com] * Barak Tor https://baraktor.bandcamp.com * Barbaric Frost https://barbaricfrost.bandcamp.com * Basic Dungeon https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-06-tunnels-treasures * Basilica Rift https://basilicarift.bandcamp.com/album/through-the-unknown-rift-demo * Båvingr https://bavingr.bandcamp.com * Beorn http://eldestgaterecords.bandcamp.com/album/the-road-goes-ever-on * bergtatt [https://bergtattdungeonsynth.bandcamp.com/releases https://bergtattdungeonsynth.bandcamp.com/releases] * ������������ ������ ������������ (Bitter Old Wizard) ''https://bitteroldwizard.bandcamp.com'' * Black Blight https://blackblight.bandcamp.com * Black Cavern [https://blackcavern.bandcamp.com https://blackcavern.bandcamp.com] * Black Flame https://blackflame32.bandcamp.com * Black Wailing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3euONudzaLE * Block Knight https://blockknight.bandcamp.com * Block Wizard https://blockwizard.bandcamp.com * BlockGoblin https://blockgoblin.bandcamp.com * Blood Lord https://bloodlordds.bandcamp.com * Blood Tower https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com/album/blood-tower * Blutaxt https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-Q2ef7qO48 * Blvck Ceiling https://blvckceiling.bandcamp.com/album/throne * Bogwitch https://bogwitchds.bandcamp.com * Boira https://boira666.bandcamp.com/releases * Borg https://dungeonsdeeprecords.bandcamp.com/album/the-triumph-of-spring * Boschi Scuri http://boschiscuri.bandcamp.com * Brutus Greenshield https://brutusgreenshield.bandcamp.com * Burgen https://burgen.bandcamp.com * Burzum ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dhns6A253oY'' * Caduceus https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zhonFtBBfQ * Cain ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/child-of-cold'' * Calderum https://calderum.bandcamp.com * Caoranach '[http://caoranach.bandcamp.com ''http://caoranach.bandcamp.com] * '''Carnifexian https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6lMVjQRzD88 * Carwylm https://carwylm.bandcamp.com * Casket of Dreams https://casketofdreams.bandcamp.com/releases * Castle Zagyx https://castlezagyx.bandcamp.com/album/dungeons-of-despair * Castrum Tigernum https://castrumtigernum.bandcamp.com/releases * Catacombs Enshadowed https://catacombsenshadowed.bandcamp.com * Celastael '[https://celastael.bandcamp.com/releases ''https://celastael.bandcamp.com/releases] * '''Celebdil [https://celebdil.bandcamp.com/releases https://celebdil.bandcamp.com/releases] * Celestial Crypt http://celestialcrypt.bandcamp.com/music * Cernunnos ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v1UEmyE5BzU'' * Cernunnos Woods [http://cernunnoswoods.com http://cernunnoswoods.com] * Charnel Oubliette https://charneloubliette.bandcamp.com * Chaucerian Myth [https://chaucerianmyth.bandcamp.com/ https://chaucerianmyth.bandcamp.com] * Chevalier https://chevaliergoedendag.bandcamp.com/releases * Chronicles of Jest [https://chroniclesofjest.bandcamp.com/ https://chroniclesofjest.bandcamp.com] * Cimitir https://cimitir.bandcamp.com * Cloak & Daggere https://pathofsilence.bandcamp.com/album/d-th-chealtair * The Cold Domain https://thecolddomain.bandcamp.com * Cold Mountains https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/unbound-voice-of-native-vasts * Coniferous Myst https://lostarmor.bandcamp.com/album/vast-mountain-castles * Conjured to Baphomet [https://conjuredtobaphometh.bandcamp.com/ https://conjuredtobaphometh.bandcamp.com] * Conqueror's Mourn '[http://conquerorsmourn.bandcamp.com ''http://conquerorsmourn.bandcamp.com] * '''Corvus Neblus ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X376t0B38hM'' * Cromleck [https://cromleck.bandcamp.com/ https://cromleck.bandcamp.com] *'Cryptic Dungeon' https://crypticdungeon.bandcamp.com * Cult of Parthenon https://cultofparthenon.bandcamp.com * Dagor-Nuin-Giliath https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/first-age * Dalina ''http://staatkunst.bandcamp.com/album/cold-mysteries'' * Dame Silú de Mordomoire https://dame-silu-de-mordomoire.bandcamp.com * Daniel Harris https://dewfallproductions.bandcamp.com/album/awaken * Dantefever https://dantefever.bandcamp.com * Daoine Sidhe https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gewBohrLlS8 * Darguun https://darguundungeon.bandcamp.com * Dark Ages https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VgpBa_Yctjw * Dark Art https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DE31TTO4I_A * Dark Forest https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VXf7xIXlUSg * Darken Wood https://darkenwood.bandcamp.com * Darksol https://darksol.bandcamp.com/album/darksol-i * Darkstroll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/sounds-of-taiga-compilation'' * David Stone https://davidstonesounds.bandcamp.com * David Terry https://opaltapes.com/album/sorrow * Dead Can Dance [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ajfVT_uk6j4&list=PLqyvvqB5g-kNK46-Kord8evLYirzCHYFl] * Death Adder https://death-adder.bandcamp.com * Deathbard https://houulrecords.bandcamp.com/album/from-a-deeper-grave * Decrepit Corridor https://decrepitcorridor.bandcamp.com/album/lethargic-lullabies * Delvok https://delvokmusic.bandcamp.com * Den Sorte Død https://densortedoed.bandcamp.com/album/undergangen * Deorc Weg https://deorcweg.bandcamp.com * Depressive Silence ''http://www.last.fm/music/Depressive+Silence'' * Der düstere Tag ''https://derdusteretag.bandcamp.com'' * Derek & Brandon Fiechter https://dbfiechter.bandcamp.com/album/eyes-of-the-forest * Desrealización https://desrealizacion.bandcamp.com/album/claristorio * Dianom https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6bF7tpoL6Ek * Dieux Des Cimetières https://cimetieres.bandcamp.com * Digre https://digre.bandcamp.com * DIM '[https://iamdim.bandcamp.com/ ''https://iamdim.bandcamp.com] * '''Diplodocus https://diplodocus.bandcamp.com * Dispell https://dispell.bandcamp.com * Dobra https://dobra.bandcamp.com * Dol Guldur '[https://dolguldur666.bandcamp.com/releases ''https://dolguldur666.bandcamp.com/releases] * '''Dolch ''http://www.last.fm/music/Dolch'' * Draca ''http://draca.bandcamp.com/music'' * Drachenfeuer https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7l22inLvIb8 * Dragon Altar https://dragonaltar.bandcamp.com * Dragon Smile https://dragonsmile.bandcamp.com * Draupnir https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9SpeDuWBw7A * Dream Forgotten https://dreamforgotten.bandcamp.com * Drochtuarach http://drochtuarach.bandcamp.com * Druad https://druad.bandcamp.com/album/vast-beneath-the-skies * Dryads https://dryads.bandcamp.com * Dumathoin https://dumathoin.bandcamp.com/album/the-true-within * Dunkelfestung https://dunkelfestung.bandcamp.com * Duvet du diable [https://duvetdudiable.bandcamp.com/ https://duvetdudiable.bandcamp.com] * Dwalin [https://dwalin1.bandcamp.com/ https://dwalin1.bandcamp.com] * Dziejawa ''https://dziejawa.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Earl Mountain https://earlmountain.bandcamp.com/releases * Ebriach https://twotowerstapes.bandcamp.com/album/demo * Edoras https://edorasdungeon.bandcamp.com * Eikona https://eikona.bandcamp.com * Einhorn https://pagodamast.bandcamp.com/album/the-tyrants-tower * Eislandschaft https://eislandschaft.bandcamp.com * Effluvium ''https://effluvium00.bandcamp.com'' * Ekthelion '[https://ekthelion.bandcamp.com/album/age-of-the-faceless-demon ''https://ekthelion.bandcamp.com/album/age-of-the-faceless-demon] * '''Elador ''http://eladormusic.bandcamp.com'' * Elderfrost https://illuminandiservice.bandcamp.com/album/a-castlevania-tribute * Elffor https://elffor.bandcamp.com/album/dra-sad-ii * Elgra ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/forest-kingdom'' *'ElixiR '[https://elixir-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com/ https://elixir-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com] *'Elric 'https://elricstormbringer.bandcamp.com *'Elves & Dwarves' https://elvesanddwarves.bandcamp.com *'The Embers of Tara' http://theembersoftara.bandcamp.com *'Endarg 'http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/frozen-arcana *'Ephemeral Landscapes' https://ephemerallandscapes.bandcamp.com *'Equitant' https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZBKcUMGeOQQ * Erang ''http://erang.bandcamp.com'' * Era Of Ice ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/night-of-swarog'' * Erdig https://erdig.bandcamp.com * Erdstall [http://erdstall.bandcamp.com http://erdstall.bandcamp.com] * Erevos ''http://www.last.fm/music/Erevos'' * Erythrite Throne https://erythritethrone.bandcamp.com * Eternal Fear https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7moXQLTcfvE * Etheria '[https://etheriadungeonsynth.bandcamp.com ''https://etheriadungeonsynth.bandcamp.com] * '''Eulelier https://eulelier.bandcamp.com/album/witherless-floret-demo * Evil (Лихо) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v5WpE6rqsDI * Evilnox [http://evilnox.bandcamp.com http://evilnox.bandcamp.com] * Faer Noamuth https://faernoamuth.bandcamp.com/releases * Faery Ring https://faeryring.bandcamp.com * Fallen Emperor [https://fallenemperor.bandcamp.com https://fallenemperor.bandcamp.com] * Falx https://falxhorror.bandcamp.com/releases * Fantoft https://fantoft.bandcamp.com/releases * Fåntratt ''https://faontratt.bandcamp.com'' * Fause Knicht ''http://fauseknicht.bandcamp.com'' * Fief https://fief.bandcamp.com * Fiendish Imp https://dunkelheitprod.bandcamp.com/album/fiendish-imp * Floral of Forever https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lvYRTWw-S2c * Foglord ''http://foglord.bandcamp.com'' * Fogweaver https://thefogweaver.bandcamp.com/releases * Foolish Fire https://foolish-fire.bandcamp.com * Forest of Yore https://forestofyore.bandcamp.com * Forest Temple https://foresttemplesynth.bandcamp.com * Forest Wanderer https://forestwanderer.bandcamp.com *'Forgotten Deity (Zapomniane Bóstwo)' [https://forgottendeity.bandcamp.com/ https://forgottendeity.bandcamp.com] *'Forgotten Dreamscapes' [http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes http://www.last.fm/music/Forgotten+Dreamscapes] *'Forgotten Kingdoms '[http://forgottenking.bandcamp.com/ http://forgottenking.bandcamp.com] *'Forgotten Land' https://forgottenland.bandcamp.com * Forgotten Pathways '[http://www.forgottenpathways.de ''http://www.forgottenpathways.de]' * Forgotten Times ''http://forgottentimes.bandcamp.com/music'' * Forlorn Citadel https://forlorncitadel.bandcamp.com * Fortress Of Ice ''https://fortressofice.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Fortress Of Mystery [http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com http://fortressofmystery.bandcamp.com] * Francis Roberts https://francisroberts.bandcamp.com * Fridfull https://garavluthrecords.bandcamp.com/album/no-winds-blow-here * Frostveil https://frostveil.bandcamp.com/album/antediluvian-majesty * FVRFVR https://fvrfvr.bandcamp.com * Galdur ''http://galdur.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Galloping Hessian https://gallopinghessian.bandcamp.com * Garadrak https://garadrak.bandcamp.com * Gargoyle Collector https://gargoylecollector.bandcamp.com * Gargoylium https://gargoylium.bandcamp.com * Garvalf https://garvalf.bandcamp.com * Gatekeeper https://gatekeeper2.bandcamp.com * Gates of Dawn https://gatesofdawn.bandcamp.com/releases * Gentle Fish Mumbling [https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com/ https://gentlefm.bandcamp.com] * Ghost Veil https://ghostveil.bandcamp.com * Ghosts of Oceania ''http://ghostsofoceania.bandcamp.com'' * Giftsvamp https://giftsvamp.bandcamp.com * 'Gil Galad ''http://www.last.fm/music/Gil-Galad'' * Glenn Danzig ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=weRD7bCIoJ0'' * Goblintropp http://lightenupsounds.bandcamp.com/album/tunnels-under-the-forest * Gothmog https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DLFDe-AfKhc * Graveren https://graveren-dungeon-synth.bandcamp.com * Gregor Elster https://gregorelster.bandcamp.com/album/a-night-in-the-cathedral * Grimdor https://grimdorofficial.bandcamp.com/album/untitled-single * Grimrik ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/eisreich'' * Grol the Goblin https://grolthegoblin.bandcamp.com * GuardianSorrow https://guardiansorrow.bandcamp.com * Guild of Lore https://guildoflore.bandcamp.com/album/winterstead * Gvasdnahr ''http://gvasdnahr.bandcamp.com'' * Hades Oniria http://hadesoniria.bandcamp.com * Halberdier https://halberdier.bandcamp.com * Haxan Dreams https://haxandreams.bandcamp.com * Hedge Wizard ''http://hedgewizard.bandcamp.com'' * Hekate https://hekate666.bandcamp.com * Henbane https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com/album/indre-kamp * The Herbalists https://theherbalists.bandcamp.com * Hermat el Rey Zorro https://hermatelreyzorro.bandcamp.com/releases * Hiemal https://hiemalambient.bandcamp.com * Hobbit https://hobbitdungeonsynth.bandcamp.com * Hole Dweller https://holedweller.bandcamp.com * Hordes of the Unholy https://hordesoftheunholy.bandcamp.com/releases * The House of Hidden Light https://thehouseofthehiddenlight.bandcamp.com * Hrungnir ''http://hrungnir.bandcamp.com/music'' * Iagon https://iagon.bandcamp.com * Iamí https://iamimusic.bandcamp.com * Ice Thunder ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/wandering-ghost'' * Il Cinghiale https://ilcinghiale.bandcamp.com * Ildjarn-Nidhogg https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5VDOVu-cnM * Illusionment https://illusionment.bandcamp.com * Ilmarin https://ilmarin.bandcamp.com * Immateriæ https://immateriae.bandcamp.com * In Darkness Dreaming... [https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence https://indarknessdreaming.bandcamp.com/album/senescence] * Infernum https://infernumds.bandcamp.com/album/livael-itu * Infinite Forest https://infiniteforest.bandcamp.com/album/verdun * Inoriand https://eldestgaterecords.bandcamp.com/album/dwelling-in-frost * The Inquisitor https://theinquisitor.bandcamp.com * Intervallum https://intervallum.bandcamp.com * Iron Castle https://ironcastle.bandcamp.com * Isegrimm https://isegrimm.bandcamp.com * Isenfeldt https://isenfeldt.bandcamp.com * The Isolated Vale ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/temple'' * Iymrya '[https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne ''https://obscuredungeonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/tale-of-fallen-throne] * '''J. Brewer https://jbrewer.bandcamp.com * Jim Kirkwood https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ytNp0gikre0 * Jon https://senpaijon.bandcamp.com * Kashmar ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/echoes-of-old-times'' * Kasjchq https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com/album/kasjchq * Kenosis https://kenosis2.bandcamp.com * Khand https://khand.bandcamp.com/album/the-fires-of-celestial-ardour * Knell of Dawn ''https://mirkwoodproductions.bandcamp.com'' * Knight of Pluto https://knightofpluto.bandcamp.com * Knight's Quest https://shroudedrecords.bandcamp.com/album/knights-quest-i-demo * Knights of Nvrul https://knightsofnvrul.bandcamp.com * Kobold https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-02-the-cave-of-the-lost-talisman * Kolessa https://kolessa.bandcamp.com/releases * Krampusnacht https://krampusnacht.bandcamp.com * Lakanys [https://lakanys.bandcamp.com https://lakanys.bandcamp.com] * Lamentation ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lamentation'' * Last Redoubt [https://lastredoubt.bandcamp.com https://lastredoubt.bandcamp.com] * Ledrfadir https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com/album/ledrfadir * A Letter for Carmilla https://aletterforcarmilla.bandcamp.com * Lómë [https://lome-lotr.bandcamp.com/releases https://lome-lotr.bandcamp.com] * Lord Einsamkeit https://lordeinsamkeit.bandcamp.com * Lord Lovidicus ''http://lordlovidicus.bandcamp.com/music'' * Lord Valadrius [https://lordvaladrius.bandcamp.com https://lordvaladrius.bandcamp.com] * Lord Wolf ''http://www.last.fm/music/Lord+Wolf'' * Lore [https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases https://loretower.bandcamp.com/releases] * Loremaster [http://loremaster.bandcamp.com http://loremaster.bandcamp.com] * Lost Empire [http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo http://lostempiremty.bandcamp.com/album/journey-without-comeback-demo] * Lovidalf VI le Gros [https://dragoncrocbaystudios.bandcamp.com/ https://dragoncrocbaystudios.bandcamp.com] * Lunar Womb https://worldoftrollhorn.bandcamp.com/album/the-sleeping-green * Lusitano https://lusitano.bandcamp.com * Lux Viridis https://luxviridis.bandcamp.com * Lye The Imprisoned [https://lyetheimprisoned.bandcamp.com https://lyetheimprisoned.bandcamp.com] * Lyrcis https://lyrcisdungeonsynth.bandcamp.com/releases * Maal Dweb https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-18-witchcraft-in-a-moonless-world * Machina Coeli https://machinacoeli.bandcamp.com * Maelifell https://maelifell.bandcamp.com * Magic Lantern https://amagiclantern.bandcamp.com/album/the-lich * Magical Forest Tales [https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave https://magicalforesttales.bandcamp.com/album/mushrooms-tales-mysterious-cave] * Malfet ''https://malfet.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Maliced '[https://officialmaliced.wixsite.com/maliced/dungeon-synth ''https://officialmaliced.wixsite.com/maliced/dungeon-synth] * '''Mantar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N1c7UrP3HXU * Maradon https://maradon.bandcamp.com * Mari Lwyd https://marilwyd.bandcamp.com/album/y-ddraig-goch * Master Scarecrow https://masterscarecrow.bandcamp.com/releases * Mausolei ''https://mausolei.bandcamp.com'' * Medhelan '[https://medhelan.bandcamp.com/ ''https://medhelan.bandcamp.com] * '''Ménestrel https://menestrel.bandcamp.com * Messor Barbarus ''https://messorbarbarus.bandcamp.com'' * Mistigo Varggoth Darkestra '[http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra ''http://www.last.fm/music/Mistigo+Varggoth+Darkestra] * '''Mists of Antiquity https://mistsofantiquity.bandcamp.com/releases * Mistveil https://mistveildungeonsynth.bandcamp.com * Mithylus https://mithylus.bandcamp.com/album/silentium-est-aureum * Mitternacht https://mitternachtproject.bandcamp.com * Moloch https://molochukr.bandcamp.com/album/abstrakter-wald * Monastery https://monasteryhymns.bandcamp.com * Monumento https://monumento.bandcamp.com * Moon and Azure Shadow https://moonandazureshadow.bandcamp.com * Moonless Nights https://moonlessnights.bandcamp.com * Moonlight Poetry https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/whispers * Moonolith https://lithine-beshnanment.bandcamp.com * Morannon https://morannon.bandcamp.com * Morihaus https://morihaus.bandcamp.com * Morketsvind ''http://morketsvind.bandcamp.com'' * La Morte Amoureuse https://lamorteamoureuse.bandcamp.com * Mortiis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Mortiis/Crypt+Of+The+Wizard'' * Mortiloqvist https://mortiloqvist.bandcamp.com * Morrowdim ''https://morrowdim.bandcamp.com '' * Mors Certa https://morscerta.bandcamp.com * Moth Tower https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com/album/sharpen-thy-knife-curse-the-sky * Mournlord https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iGXvHisFmzw * Müldeponie https://muldeponie.bandcamp.com * Munruthel [http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav http://munruthel.bandcamp.com/album/yav-nav-i-prav] * Murgrind ''http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/journey-through-the-mountain'' * Myrrdin '[http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music ''http://myrrdin.bandcamp.com/music] * '''Mystal Tree https://mystaltree.bandcamp.com * Mystic Towers [https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com https://mystictowers.bandcamp.com] * Mythenmetz https://mythenmetz.bandcamp.com * Nahadoth '[http://nahadoth.bandcamp.com ''http://nahadoth.bandcamp.com] * '''Nameless King https://namelessking.bandcamp.com/album/sovereignless-souls * Nan Morlith https://nanmorlith.bandcamp.com * Narghaash ''http://obscurenarghaash.bandcamp.com'' * Nazgal Dracul https://nazgaldracul.bandcamp.com/album/fall-of-the-kingdom-of-eirfir * Nazgûl http://deivlforst.bandcamp.com/album/ash-nazg-durbatul-k * Nebel Torvum https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/the-boreal-forest * Nebulosa https://nebulosads.bandcamp.com * Necrocachot https://necrocachot.bandcamp.com/album/tanz-der-schatten * Neirimous Alloth Kuyll ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/la-magie-de-souvenirs'' * Nereids https://dewfallproductions.bandcamp.com/album/beyond-the-grotto-of-the-water-nymphs * Nerzalic Catacombs https://nerzaliccatacombs.bandcamp.com * Neverlur https://neverlur.bandcamp.com * Niair de Nasqda [https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com/ https://niairdenasqda.bandcamp.com] * Nibelung ''https://stenchovdeath.bandcamp.com/album/nibelung-old-tales'' * Nitlott https://nitlott.bandcamp.com * Nocht https://stenchovdeath.bandcamp.com/album/nocht-labyrinthum-satanas * Nocturnal Oath https://nocturnaloath.bandcamp.com * Normanpex '''https://normanpex.bandcamp.com * '''Nortfalke https://nortfalke.bandcamp.com * Obscurium https://oculltusobscurium.bandcamp.com * Octo Nomos http://8lntapes.bandcamp.com/album/skullthrone * Offermose https://offermose.bandcamp.com * Okmoon https://okmoon.bandcamp.com/album/lune-tellurique * Old Glow https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F3HSnjF3R6w * Old Land Of Darkness ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/slight-night-symphony'' * An Old Sad Ghost https://anoldsadghost.bandcamp.com * Old Serpent's Lore https://garavluthrecords.bandcamp.com/album/die-ac-nocte-tenbrae * Old Sorcery https://oldsorcery.bandcamp.com * Old Tower https://oldtower.bandcamp.com * Oldenhelm https://oldenhelm.bandcamp.com * Olgerd ''http://www.last.fm/music/Olgerd'' * Onoskelis ''http://www.last.fm/music/Onoskelis'' * Orc [http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny http://benthelicalrecords.bandcamp.com/album/into-the-heart-of-tyranny] * Ordo Maleficarum https://ordomal.bandcamp.com * Orkenblut https://orkenblut.bandcamp.com/releases * Örnatorpet ''https://ornatorpet.bandcamp.com/album/blodbad-och-efterspel'' * Ossa Coronata ''https://ossacoronata.bandcamp.com/releases'' * Pale Knight https://paleknight.bandcamp.com/album/aims-of-the-sage * Paolo Rocchi https://paolorocchi.bandcamp.com/album/ab-antiquo * Paбор https://rabor.bandcamp.com * Pendragon '[https://pendragonking.bandcamp.com ''https://pendragonking.bandcamp.com] * '''Phobos https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com/album/b-borkert * Plastic Populus https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/misterium-tremendum * Popiół Kurhanów https://popiolkurhanow.bandcamp.com * Poppet https://poppetblackmetal.bandcamp.com * Precious https://preciousiowa.bandcamp.com * Psyclopean https://altrusiangrace.bandcamp.com/album/the-dreamlands * Psyhocide https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/ghost-malice-of-the-dark-one * Pumpkin Witch https://pumpkinwitch.bandcamp.com * RævJäger [http://raevjager.bandcamp.com/ http://raevjager.bandcamp.com] * Ranseur http://ranseur.bandcamp.com/music * Ravenblood ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nj0EDGPIahI'' * Resinator https://resinator.bandcamp.com/album/heavy-rituals * Rêvoeil https://revoeil.bandcamp.com * Rhandir https://rhandir.bandcamp.com * Ringbearer https://ringbearer.bandcamp.com/album/king-under-the-mountain * Ritual Forest https://ritualforest.bandcamp.com * Rog [https://rogofficial.bandcamp.com/ https://rogofficial.bandcamp.com/] * Roman Master ''https://moonworshipper.bandcamp.com/album/roman-master'' * Royaume des Brumes https://royaumedesbrumes.bandcamp.com * Ruinous Powers https://powerfulbasement.bandcamp.com/album/undiscover * rúna '[https://runa-atmosphere.bandcamp.com ''https://runa-atmosphere.bandcamp.com] * '''Sagenhaft ''http://www.last.fm/music/Sagenhaft'' * Saint-Germain https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/catacombae * Saltvind ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/saltvind'' * Sanguine Moon https://sanguine-moon.bandcamp.com/album/what-shadows-once-hid * Saturnales https://saturnales.bandcamp.com * Saturne France https://saturne.bandcamp.com/releases * S͟͡a̛҉͞t̷u̡̢͝͡r̶̵̢͢n̕E̴͜͢͟ (Saturne) '[https://saturnev.bandcamp.com ''https://saturnev.bandcamp.com] * '''Satyr of Solitude https://satyrofsolitude.bandcamp.com * Scary Forest Tales https://scaryforesttales.bandcamp.com * Scriptorium https://scriptorium.bandcamp.com * The Seal of R'Lyeh'' 'http://thesealofrlyeh.bandcamp.com/music'' * '''Secluded Alchemist ''https://secludedalchemist.bandcamp.com'' * Secret of the Forest https://secretoftheforest.bandcamp.com/releases * Secret Stairways https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XKSu-wZChcQ * Sequestered Keep '[http://sequesteredkeep.bandcamp.com ''http://sequesteredkeep.bandcamp.com] * '''Seregost https://seregost.bandcamp.com/releases * Shaantitus'' ''[https://shaantitus.bandcamp.com https://shaantitus.bandcamp.com] * Shangri La https://shangrids.bandcamp.com/music * Shelob https://gorrdukshelob.bandcamp.com * Shelter ov Shadows https://shelterovshadows.bandcamp.com * Sidereal Fortress ''https://siderealfortress.bandcamp.com'' * Siege Tower https://dungeonsandcatacombs.bandcamp.com/album/siege-tower * Silencio Permanente https://silenciopermanente.bandcamp.com * Silent Cabin https://silentcabin.bandcamp.com * Siliniez ''http://siliniez.bandcamp.com/music'' * Sine Mora https://sinemora1.bandcamp.com * Skarpseian ''http://skarpseian.bandcamp.com'' * Sleeping Corpse https://sleepingcorpse.bandcamp.com * Snarling Clearing https://snarlingclearing.bandcamp.com * Solanum https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KvloaZtzko8 * Solitude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88js160srY8 * Soltri https://soltri.bandcamp.com * Sombre Arcane https://sombrearcane.bandcamp.com * Soy Fan Del Dark https://countrym.bandcamp.com/album/sfdd * Spectral Castle https://secretcorridor.bandcamp.com/album/ive-always-been-here-as-far-as-i-remember * Spectral Kingdom ''https://spectralkingdom.bandcamp.com'' * The Spirit Of Iuvenium https://pacificthrenodies.bandcamp.com/album/bequeath-thy-grievous-loss * Splendorius ''http://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/norfaragell-thul'' * Stronghold Guardian https://strongholdguardian.bandcamp.com/album/eastward * Svardun https://svardun.bandcamp.com/ * Svarograd ''https://svarograd.bandcamp.com'' * Det Svarta Landet https://det-svarta-landet.bandcamp.com * Svartkonst https://svartkunst.bandcamp.com/releases * Svitlo (Світло) '[http://svitlo.bandcamp.com/ ''http://svitlo.bandcamp.com] * '''Swords of Númenor [http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com http://dolamroth.bandcamp.com] * Synth Bard http://synthbard.bandcamp.com/album/ravenloft-the-unofficial-soundtrack * Sysyphus https://dungeonlorefoundation.bandcamp.com/album/auf-der-bergstra-e * Talog https://talog.bandcamp.com * Taramis ''https://taramis.bandcamp.com/music'' * Tarczownik https://tarczownik.bandcamp.com * Tarkin Turfer https://tarkinturfer.bandcamp.com * Tartavara ''http://tartavara-by.bandcamp.com/music'' * Tashughrath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCPUwLjVJP4 * Taur Nu Fuin https://taurnufuin.bandcamp.com * Terrenon [https://terrenon.bandcamp.com https://terrenon.bandcamp.com] * Thangorodrim '[http://thangorodrimsynth.bandcamp.com ''http://thangorodrimsynth.bandcamp.com] * '''This Mortal Night ''http://thismortalnight.bandcamp.com'' * Thoth https://thoth3.bandcamp.com * Thyne Lyght Illusory https://thynelyghtillusory.bandcamp.com/releases * Til Det Bergens Skyggene ''http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/til-det-bergens-skyggene'' * Tir https://tirofficial.bandcamp.com * Titan https://titandungeonsynth.bandcamp.com/album/i * Torchlight https://torchlightds.bandcamp.com/album/realms-of-oblivion * Tornvakt [http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com http://tornvakt.bandcamp.com] * Torrmal https://torrmal.bandcamp.com * Träd https://trdmusic.bandcamp.com * Tripoda https://tripoda.bandcamp.com/releases * Trogool https://trogool.bandcamp.com * Trolltjern '[http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern ''http://www.last.fm/music/Trolltjern] * '''Trova de Lid https://trovadelid.bandcamp.com/album/elemental * Tyrannus ''https://pagodamast.bandcamp.com'' * Ulk https://ulkmusic.bandcamp.com * Ultima Ratio https://ultimaratiobm.bandcamp.com * Umbría ''https://umbriasynth.bandcamp.com'' * Undiscovered Moons of Saturn https://undiscoveredmoonsofsaturn.bandcamp.com * Upyr https://projectupyr.bandcamp.com * Ur Pale https://urpalemperor.bandcamp.com * Urangst http://urangst.bandcamp.com/album/homo-novus * Urghun https://urghun.bandcamp.com/album/somnus-reliquit * Uroczysko [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Uroczysko] * Uruk-Hai https://www.discogs.com/es/artist/338452-Uruk-Hai * Utred https://utred.bandcamp.com * Vaelastrasz https://vaelastrasz.bandcamp.com * Vættur https://vaettur.bandcamp.com * Vagor https://vagorsynth.bandcamp.com * Valar https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORI7RYJEDz0 * Valor https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7YTmmEn4FZY * Vale of Pnath https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u31iP_-TrfM * Valscharuhn ''http://valscharuhn.bandcamp.com/music'' * Vampire Tower https://vampiretower.bandcamp.com * Vandalorum https://vandalorum.bandcamp.com * Vandreren http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/sehnsucht-i * varðir '[https://vardir.bandcamp.com ''https://vardir.bandcamp.com] * '''Velvet Tears https://velvettears1.bandcamp.com * Verminaard https://verminaard.bandcamp.com/releases * Vetraheimr https://vetraheimr.bandcamp.com * Vindalv https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dnGIKzGTlIw * Vindkaldr ''http://vindkaldr.bandcamp.com/album/ambient-i'' * Vintr https://vintr1.bandcamp.com * Visions of Niften http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/enthroned-in-forests-afar * Visions of Ulnahar https://gorthaurmusic.bandcamp.com * Vlakolak https://eldestgaterecords.bandcamp.com/album/mekrevtrozmbreh * Voloth https://gondolinrecords.bandcamp.com/album/origins-of-swamp-magic * Voormithadreth https://voormithadreth.bandcamp.com * Voronmrak [http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/- http://flecktarnproductions.bandcamp.com/album/-''] * '''Vorvadoss' https://vorvadoss.bandcamp.com * Waeltaja https://waeltaja.bandcamp.com * Wampyric Rites https://wampyricrites1.bandcamp.com/album/demo-ii-2 * Wayfarer https://eldestgaterecords.bandcamp.com/album/gloomwood-forest * Weress https://weress.bandcamp.com * Whispering Mirrors https://whisperingmirrors.bandcamp.com * Wind https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NMR4nwaqgMc * Windrikje https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLanEEpHqMk * Winterblood https://winterblood78.bandcamp.com * Wintercry ''http://wintercry.bandcamp.com/music'' * Winterhelm https://hermitmoonrecords.bandcamp.com/album/at-the-end-of-autumn * Witch King of Angmar https://witchkingofangmar.bandcamp.com/releases * Witch Tomb https://witchtomb.bandcamp.com * Witches Moon https://witchesmoon.bandcamp.com/album/tear-off-your-wings-meditations * Withering Presence https://witheringpresence.bandcamp.com * The Wizard Murcec https://murcec.bandcamp.com/album/after-a-thousand-and-one-moons * Wizzard https://dungeonwizzard.bandcamp.com * Wodnik '[https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com/ ''https://shadowsbehindyou.bandcamp.com] * '''Wojnar [http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar http://www.lastfm.pl/music/Wojnar] * Wongraven ''http://www.last.fm/music/Wongraven'' * Wooded Memory https://woodedmemory.bandcamp.com/album/once-2 * Woodland Crypt https://woodlandcrypt.bandcamp.com/releases * Wraithguard https://wraithguard.bandcamp.com * Wyver https://wyver.bandcamp.com * Wyvernsnout https://wyvernsnout.bandcamp.com * Xingtian ''https://xingtian.bandcamp.com'' * Xynfonica https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nHaevT98wgI * Yearner http://voldsomtapes.bandcamp.com/album/winternight * The Zeal of Fata https://thezealoffata.bandcamp.com * Zerivana [https://zerivana.bandcamp.com/ https://zerivana.bandcamp.com] * Zundmarazkhulshilkîn ''https://zundmarazkhulshilkn.bandcamp.com'' * ᐊᐳᑦ ''https://heimatderkatastrophe.bandcamp.com/album/hdk-04'' Dungeon Synth Websites * Asmodian Coven Blog http://ascoven.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * Bandcamp '''http://bandcamp.com/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Dungeon Codex (a Dungeon Synth database) http://www.dungeon-codex.com * The Dungeon Synth Archives Youtube Channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UChmm356a5qe1luUsoatAgjA * Dungeon Synth Blog http://dungeonsynth.blogspot.com * Dungeon Synth Cult (Dungeon Synth Culture Club) https://www.facebook.com/groups/dungeon.synth.cult * Dungeon Synth Facebook Group ''https://www.facebook.com/groups/DungeonSynth'' * Dungeon Synth Webpage (now Out of Season label) '''http://www.dungeonsynth.com * '''Dungeon Synth Youtube Channel (inactive since 2016) '''https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCOI7q-1XKouuJWV5oOxZkGw * '''Facebook Community (page) '''https://www.facebook.com/DarkMedievalAmbient * '''Hear the Dungeons (Dungeon Synth Reviews blog) '''http://hearthedungeons.tumblr.com ' * '''Hollywood Metal' https://hollywoodmetal.com/category/dungeon-synth * Malicious Intent Blog (old) 'http://maliciousintent666.blogspot.com/search/label/dungeon%20synth * '''Malicious Intent Blog (new) 'http://maliciousintent.org/tag/dungeon-synth * '''Proboards Dungeon Synth Forum '''http://dungeonsynth.proboards.com * '''Online Radio (Last.fm) http://www.last.fm/tag/dungeon%20synth * Reddit Community 'http://www.reddit.com/r/DungeonSynth * '''VK Community '''http://vk.com/dungeonsynth Visual and other artists related to the genre *'Dan Capp (Layouts, Artworks and Logos, e.g. Burzum, Murgrind, Grimrik) https://www.facebook.com/dancappdesign?fref=ts * Erang '(drawings & illustrations for his own releases) https://erang.bandcamp.com/album/a-new-chapter-in-a-very-old-book *'Grimrik (Mixing & Mastering & Layouts: e.g. Arath, Murgrind, Grimrik, Splendorius, Sviatibor) https://www.facebook.com/grimrikberlin *'Silvana Massa '(Artworks, e.g. Hrungnir, Lord Wind/Graveland) https://www.facebook.com/Silv.Massa.Art?fref=ts *'Wappenschmied' (Logos, e.g. Erang, Murgrind) https://www.facebook.com/wappenschmied?fref=ts *'Canrith Knox' (Scrawlings, Logos, Layouts, Design) http://canrith-knox.tumblr.com/ Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse